


Idleness

by postmanlink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanlink/pseuds/postmanlink
Summary: It's a calm day for the Princess and her knight, and she decides to surprise him. Post-game.





	Idleness

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and a bit old, so it might not be as good as my more recent writing, even after revision. I still like it, though.

“No peeking, Link.”

Zelda’s voice was met with a slightly dissatisfied grunt from her knight. With a smile, she turned back to her mysterious activities as he sat idly in the grass, right behind her.

They had been sitting on top of a grassy hill for a while, to rest after a long morning of horse riding. Mostly Zelda, that is – Link was already used to ride for many hours at a time and didn’t have much reason to stop, though a break was always welcome.

He looked around, searching for something that could distract his painfully curious mind. There wasn’t much of interest around them – only grass, trees and flowers he had seen countless times on his journey – so his eyes landed on Zelda once again.

“It’s not a frog, is it?” he asked after what seemed like an eternity. She looked over her shoulder, meeting Link’s apprehensive eyes. “I’m not gonna eat a frog.”

Zelda’s eyes lit up, and she turned to him, masterfully hiding whatever she was holding right behind her back.  “So you remember that…!”

Link’s eyes widened at what seemed like an implication. “Wait– did I actually eat the frog?!”

“No, you didn’t,” Zelda said with a chuckle, and he seemed to relax a little. “I didn’t want you to _eat_ the poor thing, just taste it.”

Link nodded, more relieved, and they fell in thoughtful silence for a moment. He had started picking on some grass when Zelda frowned.

“Wait,” she spoke up, causing Link to look up from the blades of grass on his hand. “I saw some elixirs in your stuff a few days ago. Elixirs that have _frogs_ in their recipes, I’m sure.”

“Those were _cooked_ , alright?” he quickly shot back, and an amused grin appeared on Zelda’s face. “They’re not slimy and gross and– what?”

“Oh, Link,” she said with a hearty laugh, and he could feel his face get warmer. “So you’re telling me you can slay hordes of monsters, but can’t lick a cute little frog to save your life?”

“The slime, Zelda, _the slime!_ ” Link threw his arms back to emphasize his point, and let his body fall comfortably on the grass.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the princess still smiling at him, although now she didn’t look as amused at his embarrassment as she was before. In fact, she looked quite… smitten? Before he could pinpoint what it was that made her look that way to him, she quickly cleared her throat and turned her back. 

“Answering your question,” she said firmly, “no, it’s not a frog that I have here.”

“What is it, then?” He had his eyes on the bright blue sky, as if they held the answers. “What sort of slimy animal is it?”

“It’s not an animal.”

“Is it slimy?”

“No,” she said with a chuckle. “It’s neither an animal nor slimy.”

Link stopped to think for a moment, staring blankly at the few clouds that passed above the hill. “Is it a mushroom?” Zelda instantly shook her head, but he already had another question in mind. “A rock?”

“I’m almost done with it, just give me a minute,” she answered after a while, looking over her shoulder for a second. “And no, it’s not a rock.”

Link breathed deeply. His curiosity was eating him from the inside, urging him to take a peek wihout her noticing. He felt the same as he did whenever he saw a non-magnetic chest just out of reach in a shrine – except now, the puzzle stopping him from getting the loot was Zelda.

“And… finished!” she exclaimed, and Link quickly sat up, as if awoken suddenly. She turned to him with her hands behind her back. “Close your eyes, Link!”

The smile she had on her face made him not want to comply, but he did anyway.

The sound of her knees shuffling the grass got louder as she approached him, accompanied by a familiar sweet smell one could only feel when very close to the princess.

Zelda’s warm breathing on his forehead and her light touch on his hair distracted Link from his other senses, until he felt something almost weightless surround his head. He still wasn’t sure what it was, but at least now he knew it couldn’t be a rock.

Despite being on the edge of discovery, however, his curiosity seemed to have calmed down, and he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed when he felt Zelda distance herself from him.

“Can I…?” Link asked softly, his hands hovering over his head.

“Yes.”

He opened his eyes and carefully touched the item, instantly recognizing what it was now that his fingers got to touch it. “A… flower crown?”

“Yes,” Zelda said with a proud smile, her hands clasped together. She then moved to the side and pointed to a spot that previously had been behind her. “I saw this little bunch over here and I just _knew_ I had to give it a try!”

Link raised an eyebrow as he looked at the spot. It was a patch with a few dozens of light pink flowers, the same species as the ones now on his head. How could he have thought of rocks but not of them?

“Thank you,” he said with a nod, taking the crown off his head to look at it more carefully. The flowers were neatly tied to one another by their stems, and although the structure was delicate, it looked quite sturdy. Still, he held it very lightly, as if afraid of having it disintegrating in his hands. “It’s very beautiful.”

Link turned to Zelda with a small smile, and she quickly took her gaze off him to look at the object. Her face seemed to be a bit redder than what it normally was. “Don’t be afraid of damaging it, you should wear it while it lasts,” she said as she scooted closer, and then grazed her fingers lightly over the flowers. “You look graceful with it… almost like a _princess_ , I should say.”

Link tilted his head to the side, looking at her with a curious smile. “But _you_ are the princess.”

“Well, I said ‘almost’ for a reason.”

Zelda’s cheeky smile made him snort, which, in turn, only caused her grin to widen. She then took the crown from his hands and carefully placed it back on his head, brushing his bangs to the side.

“But don’t worry, one day you will get there.”

Link was about to speak when Zelda got up, brushing grass off her pants. “We should get going, I feel rested now,” she said firmly, staring down at her flower knight. “We still have a long way to go.”

He nodded and got up, following her as they went down the hill in the direction of their horses. Every now and then he would adjust his gift a little, making sure it stayed in place as it defied the slope. He wore his crown proudly for the rest of the day – almost like a princess, as said by one herself. _One day he would get there._

All the more reason to restore their kingdom.


End file.
